Save Me
by Nocturn4lxD
Summary: The battle between the Order of the Phoenix & the Death eaters continues & Hermione is captured & is forced to be watched over by Draco, but could this bad situation result in them developing feelings for eachother?


"Harry, watch out!" Hermione screamed looking at harry her eyes wide with fear.

Even if she wanted to She could not reach harry in time, he was too far. Harry's reflexes were a tad too late. He fell to the ground, Lucius Malfoy had hit him with a Cruciatus Curse, His body contorted and twitched in pain, He yelled over and over each scream more agonizing than the last.

"NO!" she lashed at Lucius "Stop It! Stop! **STOP**!" Hermione yelled her eyes watering.

She started running, she had to get to harry, and he needed her. She had almost reached him when she felt something cold spread throughout her body, she gasped_. _She fell to the ground her body had been swept by an uncomforting coldness but then it had turned into an unbearable heat, she felt her body burning, as if someone were pouring boiling water all over her body, as if someone were stabbing her, deeper each and every time, she couldn't take it, she felt herself bending, breaking, _dying_. She yelled at the top of her lungs, but just as soon as it had started, it stopped leaving her on the ground crying, cold sweat dripping from her face. She lay there taking very small intakes of air, her vision blurry due to the fact that she was crying uncontrollably, she blinked wildly looking around

"_Where's harry? Is he okay? Is he …. Alive." _She thought her head pounding

She slowly started getting to her knees when she felt someone take a fistful of her hair and slam her violently into the nearest tree, she yelped in pain the person chuckled behind her

"Not so tough now are we mud blood?" the person said reaching into Hermione's pocket and grabbing her wand

She gasped in realization at who it was who had caused her so much pain and had also just attacked her. Her arm twitched remembering what she had carved into her arm last year.

It was Bellatrix Lestrange. Voldemorts most loyal servant as she had clearly stated and made everyone understand, she was voldemorts most dangerous and sadistic follower. Bottom line was she had no hesitation in killing. It did not matter who she had to get out of the way to show her loyalty. She would do it. Period .

"where's harry? Where is he!" the now smiling Bellatrix tightened the grip on her hair and pulled on it slightly causing Hermione to flinch

"Lucius nearly had him finished. But that Lupin that you all fancy so much had to intrude and he was forced to retreat. The werewolf took harry with him. To were you may wonder? I have no clue, but it looks like they forgot you." Bellatrix's lips curled back she began laughing

"Harry will come back to get me and so will ron and the others. They'll bring all the aurors and you'll be finished you'll meet the same fate as all the other death eaters." Bellatrix became still "you will come back to malfoy manor, where I will have someone look after you. You'll be useful… for now at least."

Hermione's eyes widened "THAT'S PROPOSTEROUS!" she exclaimed

"You will do as I ask" she said rattling Hermione's head around fiercely "ow! Ow ! Stop!" she screeched

"You. Are. Coming. With. Me." She said very sternly pronouncing every syllable as clearly as possible.

Hermione elbowed her in the stomach turned around and pushed her , she made a run for it, this was insane she could never outrun Bellatrix

"_CRUCIO!"_

Hermione ran faster, she fell to her knees her weight was too much and she fell screaming, the curse had hit her in the center of her back. She once again felt that burning sensation as if each bone in her body were breaking into millions of fragments. And it was over. She got to her knees panting, tears streaming down her face. Bellatrix walked over to her slowly quite certain Hermione would not try to run again. She walked straight up to her and slapped her across the face. Hard.

"You filthy blood contaminated girl!" she looked at her pure hate in her eyes "How dare you?" she grabbed her by the hair again and threw her forcibly to the ground. Hermione felt blood dripping from her nose and tasted a salty bitterness in her mouth she knew she had cuts all over her face and body, she laid there terrified to make any movement at all

"Now as I was saying before you rudely interrupted me, you will be taken to Malfoy manor. DRACO!" Bellatrix yelled

"_no, no, no, no" _Hermione though holding back more tears _"anyone but draco…" _

She heard a very masculine voice respond " you called?" no way that was draco.

"ah yes, my dear nephew will you please escort this girl to the manor? also inform your father that I have captured the mud blood And why'll you're at it I have a very special task for you."

Hermione turned her head to get a clear shot of Draco standing there, he had gotten taller and a lot more muscular since there last encounter if she weren't tremendously furious she would've said he was quite handsome, he looked very pleased at the fact that he was being assigned something important, he paid no attention to Hermione's very stiff body he didn't even once bother taking a glance at her

"yes, yes of course and what is this task you speak of?" he asked obviously very intrigued

" I need you to watch over this one, never let her leave your sight and try to get as much information about the order as you can out of her, and if she refuses, then inflict as much pain as possible until she has no choice but to tell us. And if she still refuses, _kill her_ . Understood?"

Hermione sat up "wh-what?" she shook with fright

"Silence!" Bellatrix yelled, Hermione swallowed, that was no help she still had a giant lump in her throat

Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust " you have got to be joking, you really think I want to babysit granger?" Hermione glared at him, as if she were ecstatic at the fact that she had to spend probably the remainder of her life with the ignorant bastard.

"You will watch her, and she will not leave your sight, if she tries to escape create a blood bond, and she will be forced to stay, if I hear she has escaped…" her voice trailed " you don't want to know what might happen my dear nephew" she smirked, there was a loud ' pop ' and she was gone.

Draco gulped walked over to Hermione and grabbed her forcibly by the shoulder and pulled her off the ground and onto her feet. Her legs felt like jelly due to the Cruciatus she had been hit with.

"Can you even stand on two feet granger!" Draco said looking at her his face contorted in anger

"Let go of me! Let go!" he pulled her to his chest

"Do you want to die so early?" she stared at him, he knew what her answer would be

"then you should quit trying to be a hero like your mate potter and do as instructed or you might as well be killed now." As he said this there was no type of emotion on his face

"then kill me." Hermione said

"as much joy as that would bring to everyone, I can't . at least not yet."

Hermione pulled away from him, she knew she could not run, there was no way she could escape. She had no choice but to do as he said.

They walked for what seemed like hours, when a very big vintage looking mansion came into view , she remember this from the pictures she had seen on the daily prophet when they had raided all the death eaters homes, it no longer looked like the beautiful image she had seen, it was actually in a very foul condition now, the grass was unkempt and reached knee length, and the paint was peeling off some parts, some fences had also been knocked down. She gulped, this was not happening a tear ran down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away, no way was she going to show fear to enemy, from now on she had to stay strong, harry and the others would soon come looking for her and they'd break her out of here and save her. They would… Right ?


End file.
